Mobile computing devices are vulnerable to impact events (e.g., contact with the ground after being inadvertently dropped), which may cause damage to one or more sensitive components thereof. Further, the perimeter of a tablet-shaped device, and particularly the corners of such a device are particularly exposed to contact during an impact event. Still further, the corners of such a device may inadvertently focus the energy of the impact event toward sensitive components of the device, such as a display screen.
Prior mobile computing devices have incorporated structurally stiff perimeter components, such as relatively thick metallic cases and/or supplementary corner stiffeners to receive and direct impact energy away from sensitive components therein. Other computing devices have incorporated energy-absorbing components (e.g., foam) to absorb and dissipate the impact energy. As mobile computing devices are increasingly expected to be smaller, thinner, and/or lighter, less space is available for incorporating such structurally stiff perimeter components, as well as energy-absorbing components.